narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Risako Minamoto
Risako Minamoto (name written in Japanese, Minamoto Risako) ''is a shinobi of Sunagakure. After Shukaku killed her sister in one of the times he took control she became obsessed with the demon. Risako became determined to be a master of fuinjutsu in order to be able to stop the demon should he get out again. Risako soon showed her leadership qualities becoming the undisputed captain of her squad. These same qualities led to her early promotion to Chunin and Jonin as well as her becoming a Jonin sensei quite early in life. Risako eventually gained the nickname '''Onee-taichou' (Captain Big Sister) as recognition for her protectiveness over her teammates and leadership skills. The title was quickly adopted by others and even made it into her Bingo Book entry. She was one of the first general Suna shinobi to recognize the change in Gaara and eventually affection developed between the two. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Fuuinjutsu Ninjutsu Taijutsu Status Part I 'Formation of Team Seimei' 'Land of Rivers' 'The Oni Mask' 'True Reason' 'Chunin Exams' 'Konoha Crush' 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission' 'Sunagakure Support Mission' Interlude 'Suna's Jinchuriki' 'Legacies' 'The Master of Seals' Part II 'Kazekage Rescue Mission' 'Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha ' 'Five Kage Summit' 'Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown' 'Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation' 'Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax' 'Birth of the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki' 'Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes' Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness 'The Last: Naruto the Movie' 'Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze' 'Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage' Epilogue Trivia * Risako means "Child of Risa", which is due to her father wanting to name her after her mother. * According to the databook(s): ** Risako's hobbies include: experimenting with seals, reading horror books and watching horror movies, and studying horticulture. ** Risako's favorite foods are kakigori and curry bread. ** Risako would fight anyone to protect her village, family, and friends. For herself though she wishes to fight Shukaku and the Yondaime Kazekage. ** Risako has completed 5 official missions in total at the start of the fanfiction: 4 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Risako's favorite words are, in the first and second databook, "duty". Afterbeing influenced by Naruto and Gaara though her favorite words are "future" (未来, mirai) and "dream", reflecting her belief in the future Gaara wants build for Sunagakure and her own dreams. * Risako is the first of her genin team (both of them) to be promoted to chunin, genin, and jonin, as well as the first to receive a genin team of her own and be placed in the Bingo Book. This is reflected on by her sensei and teammates as due to her being their "eldest" and the most responsible. Semei himself said that Risako was "the best sensei out of the bunch including myself". * Risako is one of the few shinobi in Sunagakure with a surname as her mother was a foreigner. * Of her two nicknames Risako prefers "Onee-taichou", despite the teasing she receives for it. * Risako is connected to Gaara and the Sand Siblings in several ways. Her father was a medic on the team that delivered Gaara, her mother was friends with Kurara, and her elder sister was engaged to Kankuro when both were children. Despite this Risako did not formally meet the Siblings until she was a genin. If Karura had lived it is likely that Risako would have been engaged to Gaara as her sister was Kankuro as it was their mothers' desire for their children to be close friends or even marry. * Risako is distantly related to a daimyo through her cousin Shiori who wed the Rivers Daimyo. Reference The picture of Risako was created by Rinmaru Games character creator. Category:DRAFT